fellowfandomcom-20200216-history
Alison Casket
Moderator of the FA Discord... Alison Casket Alison Casket, a server moderator, (and Jimmy Casket Lore-Master) came across the server in a very flat way through the server owner directly sending her an invite after a playthrough in VenturianTale's ESO Tale. After a few days she along with others on the server had started to advertise the links to the Discord server. Alison, by that time going by Alie, is a constant patron of the server and is almost always around. Having self proclaimed herself the early morning and later night mod, she established Leo's night guard position. As of last known report from her, her instant server invite has over 40 uses. Alie is... Emotional... to say the least. Alie is a special type of weird. She finds herself in fights constantly. Having tone issues is the least of her mental problems at the current moment. She usually confides in her best friend and the server owner Jimmy about her issues because she has no other friends besides Fallen (<3) She gets very annoyed very quickly. When looking in the audit logs that becomes very apparent. She's quick to the draw and a bit trigger happy at times. The ban button has a hotkey, known as The Glory Stealer 3000, on her computer. On the subject of herself Alie can be difficult at times. She will more often than not act as if she knows she helps out and does a lot around the server. But if you're lucky some nights you'll catch her lamenting about a nightmare she had recently or something that really scares her more than anything should. Alie named herself after the character Alice in Alice In Wonderland. Her ex-bestfriend, Michael, gave her roleplay OC Alice the name Alie. This is where her name comes from and why she's so defensive about it. Alie hosts many events from parties to music nights with a (slightly emotional) commentary on the state of the Discord server at the time. This is usually when people find out things about her or what she thinks about other things and people. Usually she hosts these when people like Libbt and Huey are around. As of recent times, Alison and Jimmy have started to run an online gaming guild through Discord and the MMO Guild Wars 2. Personality Alie finds herself slightly if not completely annoying to anyone around her (Though many people swear this is not quite the truth). Alie is really really emotional. She cries a lot and according to her she cries before bed almost every-other night. Activity Log Alie has a special level of activity that can only be described by the word "insane". The habit arises that Alie is online from 6:30 am to 12:00 am on the dot. She acts as if she has unlimited time on the Discord usually mentioning how many projects she has. She usually never gets these projects done. There's really not much to say on the subject of activity for Alie besides "Take a chill pill". Save for Victor, Alie is the most active moderator and patron of the server. Oftentimes leaving herself logged into the casual voice chats. That's gay <3 Trivia * Alie writes her own wiki page. * Alie aspires to have a page as long as Johnny Ghost's * She admins 2 VenturianTale communities and is respected (kinda) on both. * At the time of this writing she has 559 Steam games at her disposal. * Currently Alie has completed both Alan Wake games. * Her favorite game series is Borderlands. * Alice In Wonderland is her aesthetic. Category:Browse Category:Moderator Category:People